Beyond Locked Doors
by Nightshade-145
Summary: Natalya was going through a very hard faze in her life, that was until a noisy american managed to burst through her office doors and decided to open his mouth. Oneshot AmeBel


**First story based of an RP with a friend, Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Natalya grumbled as she walked through the door, looking through the checklist on her phone as she addressed the person standing in her office. "Make this quick." She spat out, "It's been a very long day and arguments with too many people." Natalya looked up briefly, her eyes widening and her eyebrows quirking up at the person, "Can… Can I help you?".

"Hahaha! You're Ivans little sister right! Well you probably already know this but I'm the Hero!" He flashed her his usual one million dollar smile. "So do you work here or are you looking for your brother again?".

Scowling, she closed the door as she glared at Alfred. "Nyet. I do not speak with my brother anymore. Well... Besides last week. And this week. And today..." Natalya trailed off, thinking, before her attention snapped back on the man. "But that's not that the point!".

"Ahahaha that reminds me of that old man Iggy, always phoning to checkup!", inside Alfred was very happy. It was very unusual to see Natalya without her brother. It made him wonders what had happened. Had he done something...No, he couldn't have.

"Hmmm..." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Nyet.. I do not think it was the same. Your brother didn't call you every day for.." Natalya winced as she her the Russian nation anthem blaring from her phone yet again. She quickly silenced her brother's call, avoiding Alfred's questioning look.

"You okay? You look like you can take a break! I know what! Let's go get some mcdonalds!", with that he grabbed the females hand and threw her phone out of the window. This wasn't only for her sake. It was for his too. It kind of made him feel- jealous and a bit angry that all her time is consumed by the Russian.

Her eyes widened as she watched him throw her phone out the window. In a matter of seconds, Natalya had the man pinned to the wall with her knife at his throat. "How dare you?!" She hissed, her eyes shining with fury. "I do not want to go to that horrible 'food' place with you! I do not want you to be in my office! I want you to leave!" Alfred... he made her so angry. But... for some reason she almost didn't want him to go.

His eyes became half lidded. He could see it in her eyes. She was quite the lonely girl. She needed someone. Not just that commie. "Okay" he sighed. "If you say so, but just so you know whilst I'm having freedom and going where I want, you're just going to be stuck in here". This was a trick Alfred had used many times. Some may call it cheating but he calls it behind the scenes persuasion.

That made her falter, her knife pulling away from his neck slightly. Stuck... here? With.. Ivan, the brother that would never leave her alone. And Katya, the sister that always doted on her even though she didn't care. And Toris... the pathetic boy always after her affections. "I-I.. Wh-What do you mean..?".

"Well you know you kind of remind of a doll" he said whilst taking a step closer to her, "A doll that is always used for others and never gets what she wants", with that he made a brief pause before looking into her gorgeous eyes before saying " a beautiful doll who's strong but fragile and just wants to be free". With saying all that he quickly pulled her into a warm embrace.

Her breath hitched in her throat, her body going a little stiff as he hugged her. "I-I..." She bit her lip and after a moment her knife clattered to the floor, her arms wrapping around him as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Y-You're.. right. I n-never wanted to b-be this..".

"Then, what do you want to do? It's your choice after all!", he flashed his 1 million dollar smile once again. "And besides! Even if you fall it's a Hero's job to protect every person he can! Especially-" he took a long pausing full of emotions. If he wanted to say it, now was the time. It could be the only chance he ever gets. "E-especially the woman he loves".

Natalya looked up at him, her eyes full of questions instead of hate as her fingers clung to his bomber's jacket. ".. I-I... What?" No.. He.. He couldn't love her.. Could he?

His cheeks lit up a bright shade of red. He thought he wouldn't be like this after the confession but the way she was staring at him and holding him. He just wanted to take her from the life she had now and give her everything. He started to catch up with his heart rate and stared deep into her amazing eyes. He took a deep breath before saying " I love you ", with that he softly placed his lips on hers. To him she was the most important thing right now. She was like a fragile prizes possession.

Her vision swirled slightly as she gazed up at him, his cheeks flushing a cute red. She'd thought about him often, but had tried to forget. It... It didn't seem real. But when she looked up at him now, Natalya flashed a very real smile. Her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned forward and she kissed him back slowly, the shock making her movements gentle and almost graceful.

After feeling the lip contact returned, he immediately kissed back. He wanted to hold her like this since the day she saw that commie come in with her. He'd never met her before but her air of confidence and mysterious personality intrigued him. At first he thought they were a couple but then learned they were siblings. But that still didn't remove the pit of Jealousy. But now he finally gets to hold her and he wouldn't waste another second. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. He wasn't an expert at this so he tried to be careful.

Squeaking in surprise slightly, she opened her mouth a little to let him in as her fingers curled up in his jacket again. She pulled him closer, thinking about all of the time she'd spent alone. Alone with only her brother for company. When there was this man, Alfred, here... Why hadn't she seen him sooner..?

He slowly let his tongue explore her mouth. It was new to him- this feeling. Although many may describe her as bitter she tasted- sweet. She was very sweet. He wanted to make this moment to continue on forever but if it did it would lead to different things which he didn't want to do on the first day. He slowly pulled apart and gazed in those beautiful eyes. Those eyes that found a new hope.

Her eyes opened once they pulled apart, looking back up at those sky blue ones. Slowly, Natalya smiled, lifting a hand to stoke his cheek softly. "Hello..." she said softly, thinking about how often she'd seen him. But never seen him like this. "... I didn't see you there."

He smiled and chuckled softly. "Well sometimes people don't see what's right in front of them, but that's fine cause you see me and I see you. And I'll always see you no matter what" he smiled. He'd never said such words in his life but for her and just for her maybe- he'd start changing. He gazes at her longingly before giving a slight smile and saying "Say Natalya. Have you ever thought about running away?".

She blinked, swallowing a little. "Da.. I think about it all the time." Natalya looked away, biting her lip as her mind spun. How could this have happened? It was just today that her brother had called her and told her that... Her blood ran cold. "But.. I can't."

At the sudden change of her expression his heart rate shifted. A second ago she was all smiles, what had happened now. He wanted to hold on to her for the rest if the day but he needed to know. "W-why Natalya. What's wrong?".

Natalya refused to meet his gaze, chewing on her lip in thought. "I.. It's my brother. He's.." She winced. Ivan. He controlled her life. Controlled it all.. "He's moving back to Russia with my sister and.. he told me to go with him".

Anger filled him. He's had it with the Russian. It seems whatever Alfred had wanted in life the commie would come and (try to) take it away. But this was one thing he absolutely couldn't let him take. He gripped onto the females soft hands before whispering "Y-you don't have to go with him. I-I can get documents signed. You can live with me- in America".

Finally, after what probably seemed like an eternity to Alfred, she met his gaze and nodded weakly. "O-okay.."

He looked up at her, his eyes full of hope. " R-really?". Happiness overflowed as he pulled her into a tight embrace. He was grateful. He was a second away from probably getting upset or even- crying. "I promise! I promise I'll protect and you and make you happy! Of course it's my job as the hero!". He suddenly blushed at the thought before whispering "A-and your boyfriend".

Natalya smiled, the expression lighting up her usually sullen face. "Da. As my boyfriend." He was what she really needed now. Just someone that could hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Natalya had been through way too much. And with the move... She beamed, kissing his cheek gently, "If he's moving away.. Then I don't have to see him again". He gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah you won't have to see him again". He leaned down before gently capturing her soft lips once again. There were going to be a lot of hardships. Especially in a relationship with Natalya. But he made a promise. A promise with will never be broken and is sealed with a kiss.

She kissed him back, letting her love pour into his lips as she stroked his hair softly. When finally broke the kiss, she rested her forehead against his with her eyes closed as she whispered, "Thank you, Alfred.." She owed him everything. He let her feel like she was alive again, not just trapped in a cage like a bird.


End file.
